The present invention relates to a venetian blind and, more specifically, to a venetian blind having a blind head of very low height and also slats of narrow width, each on the order of approximately 1 inch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a venetian blind of this type, often referred to as a mini-blind, which can be produced at a very low cost, and lends itself to high-volume production.
Further objects will become evident from the further description.